


When Steve meet Steve

by Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Sneaky Nick Fury, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Trevor Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2
Summary: Dying for their country and loved ones is a family trait or how Steve Rogers is related to Steve Trevor
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Steve Rogers & Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

When Steve pulled the trigger of the gun to ignite the gas, he knew he was doing the right thing at last. He did not expect to wake up not in this world at least. As he said to Diana, “No. It has to be me. It has to be me. I can save today. You could save the world. I wish we had more time.” He did wish they had more time but it was not to be. He breathed as deeply as he could and pulled the trigger. As the explosion happened there was a crackle of lightening and a black hole with a strange blue pattern edged with ice that seemed to swallow him whole. 

The Chief, Napi’s heart ached with sadness and grief by Steve’s demise, but secretly he smiled because he sense the work of other gods at play. His sacrifice was not for nothing nor forgotten. Steve was lost to this world, but not lost to the afterlife. He didn’t know how to tell Diana though. The others wouldn’t believe him.

***  
When Thor arrived on the planet Earth in pursuit of his brother, another person unknown to him hitched a ride through the bi-frost road and his own lightning. Granted the man in question was unconscious and remained so even as he fell through the sky conveniently slipping into the jet that Captain America just exited from. 

The man in an old German uniform was delivered to SHIELD’s hospital bay and then completely almost forgotten about in the battle that came after. The doctor who treated the man and sent out the blood work and what he could tell from the man’s identity to make sure that nothing was in his system and to see who he was, was shocked a few hours later by the results. He had to get to Director Fury ASAP. He almost ran into the Black Widow walking with Fury as a result. She took the results off his hands, handing it off to Fury and the doctor escaped for a drink. A nice stout. 

Fury sent Natasha to tell Steve who was touring the hospital wing for moral support the news. He followed quietly after, hoping the mysterious man in question would wake up soon. Natasha only raised an eyebrow at the results and slipped the information back to her boss who was trailing behind her like a lost duckling. 

She glance back after a bit and was a bit disturbed by the sudden grin that Fury sprouted. When she looked back after a few minutes it was like it was never there. He waited outside the door as she slipped into the hospital room with Steve and the unknown man.

***

Steve Rogers after he ate, visited all the SHIELD wounded, showed, turned in his mission report and slept not exactly in that order, found himself staring at the sleeping dirty blonde haired man in the hospital bay of SHIELD’s headquarters where the strange man was taken to treat his wounds and get him out of that uniform. Which was apparently real according to the experts who came in to collect the uniform. As a man out of time he insisted that the other maybe man out of time did not have a reenactment of a period hospital like he did. SHIELD agreed somehow learning from their mistake. 

He didn’t jump as Natasha slipped next to him, eating a chocolate pock stick of all things. Japan had some good candy despite their leanings in the war. 

She saw he was staring rather intently on the blond man’s face, a slight frown on his lips. “I thought you were into women Captain. See something you like?!” Natasha deadpan teased.

She was rewarded with a flush that was a deep as red as her hair. “What?! No, I ah, he looks very familiar for some reason. Why are you here? Why not a doctor?”

“The doctors felt a face you knew would help with the news and the doctors have done all they can for him. Now it’s up to him. There is a reason for that familiarity I think. His blood work, physical background checks and history, what we could find anyway came back.” Natasha smirked at Steve, who raised an eyebrow, not in the mood for games. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. “Congratulations Steve! You’re a nephew! He’s your Uncle. Apparently your mom had a older brother. Or at least the blood work shows a relation to your blood, but not without the super powers bit. We dug up a few pictures as well.” Natasha did the surprise pose. “Surprise!”

Steve’s mind went blank with shock and sudden foolish hope that he pushed down to the back of his mind. He instead focused on the blood work news. The uncle connection surprised him, he didn’t have an uncle. Instead, Steve recalled a foggy memory of his asking his mom how he got his name. She mention that her older cousin’s family helped them out when her and his dad first came to America. The Trevors. Their Steve was four years older then her, or at least he was when he died at age 12 in a farming accident. They didn’t have any other children.

He glanced over the tablet that had a Steve Trevor’s family background and a few pictures. He slowed at the picture of his mom with her arms around a grinning older couple that almost looked like the man in the bed if they combined them into one. The portrait of the older gentleman after that picture made Steve twitch, so that’s what he’ll look like with a beard. He gave the tablet back to Natasha, explaining, 

“He’s not my uncle, but he might be my mom’s cousin Steve. I was named after him. The Trevors helped my mom and dad when they first got to America. The Trevors immigrated before my parents did. Or at least, one of them came from Ireland. I never bothered to know the whole story. This is not a 12 year old boy. This is a man about my age. Something is wrong. My name sake died when he was 12. The line died out after that.”

“Yeah, about that ah, he’s not from around here.” Bruce said walking up. Steve turned towards him while Natasha disappeared out the door, duty done. Bruce would have left already but the mysterious man’s blood work was well fascinating. He got sucked into it after the doctors flagged him down right after he was done with his mission report, slim as it was. 

“I thought you left already.” Steve said, as he walked towards Bruce and the door, needing something strong. He had a unexpected tie to his past life. He had family. He tried to ignore the slight release of hope it gave him. 

“I found the blood work on the man interesting enough to stay awhile. There was something that the other doctors couldn’t figure out. They didn’t have the knowledge to decode. That and another familiar face for the news.” Bruce said as they walked from the hospital wing.

“What do you mean, not from around here? Beside the whole living thing.” Steve walked towards his assigned room. He had a stash of good whiskey. He had a feeling he’ll be needing it. Even if he couldn’t get buzzed at least he could have the flavor. Steve didn’t know he had a scary stare at times.

Bruce found himself slightly restless as Steve held a full shot glass of really good whiskey. He took a deep breath and pushed the nervousness away. It wouldn’t help any. “As you know Steve Trevor’s blood has markers that indicate you as a relative. The difference is that there is a slight offness of his blood and yours. Not the superpower bit, but in reality. As in he’s from a different universe completely. One that he didn’t died at age 12 but lived until now. Some of his genetic markers are almost completely different from ours at deep level. He’s alive, but I don’t know if you are really family. You might have never existed in his universe. We won’t know until he wakes up. He’s getting treatment for a heck of a lot of altered mustard gas, something that never been used in our history of WW1. that’s why we suspect a completely different reality among other things when the doctors turned over the blood work to me. Anyone else besides me were caught in that gas, they would be dead right now. Somehow he’s alive. We’ll seeing if Thor can take a few minutes away from guarding his brother to confirm before they go home. We need his advice on this. There was a haze of something that was otherworldly other then what we found already.”

Steve at the end of Bruce’s talking drowned back the whiskey at one go. Even if he couldn’t ever get drunk at all the taste almost almost made up for it.

“Keep me posted.”

“Will do.” At that, Bruce left thinking that Steve didn’t want anymore complicated examples. Steve felt like a run. He had some thinking to do. He went to the gym they set up for him. 

***

Steve woke up with a gasp of “Diana” on his lips and a coughing fit from his lungs that would have woke the dead. He hurt all over, the last thing he remembered clearly was pulling the trigger. A slight noise made him start before he realized that it was just a nurse getting him water. He eyed the woman after he drunk his fill and the stark white medical room with a practiced eye. She spoke perfect English in a New York accent, soothing even but Sameer was an excellent actor after all so he kept his guard up just in case.

Something was off, not as off as when he was on the island of Themyscira. He wasn’t in a colorful healing bath or was being held for trial by a bunch of beautiful powerful women, but it had enough advancement of medical treatment that he could tell that it made him uneasy enough to wariness. The nurse was dressed in different uniform from what he remembered of the nurses from across the pond. So he waited calmly answering the basic questions of his name, age, what year, and so forth, thinking it wouldn’t matter if he was in the future. Heck Diana might even there. Even if he wasn’t in the future the information he gave was fake anyway.

His instinct to conceal his identity was correct when a black man with a eye patch walked in after the nurse paged for a doctor. The man screamed trained spy to another spy. But having a black man interrogate him almost indicated the future since across the pond black were second citizens at best. 

“Where am I?” Steve, his face a blank mask, took control of the conversation before it was taken from him. The nurse switch for the doctor letting her finish what she needed to do keeping his eyes on the bigger threat but not dismissing them completely until they left the room closing it behind them.

Fury stared back at the blonde haired man, whose eyes were just a bright blue and intelligent as Steve Rogers. His face a mask that Fury recognized on Natasha’s face from time to time when it was not focused on the doctor’s questions. The man had spy training then or at least interrogation training. Even if that man didn’t have Rogers super serum, he still might be as hard head as Steve. Joy. 

Fury decided to go easy hoping for answers, not a brick wall. He leaned against the wall in a careless pose of fake relaxation. He could that the man in the bed wasn’t fooled. “My people found you falling out of the sky. Despite the uniform that’s way out of date, we fixed you up and set you mending.” The doctor and nurse breathed after they left the room, glad to be gone. Fury could be really intense even on his good days.

“I thank you for that. You still didn’t answered my question. Where am I?” Steve took a slight plunge. It didn’t hurt to ask anyway. “When am I? The lightening is more advance then I know.” He left the question hanging a ease of lightness he didn’t feel inside on his face and voice.

Fury didn’t show it, but his was impressed at the man’s acting and close to his chest information. The man did had undercover work, if the uniform and the blood work was any indication. He decided to be blunt and see if his insights were correct. If he wasn’t, he didn’t rise to be the director for nothing.

“You are in the United States of America, in New York City,” Something flickered in the man’s eyes, relief perhaps? “the war that you knew, from the uniform we found you with is over. It’s 2012.” At the date the man’s eyes went wide, shock setting in. “In SHIELD’s headquarters. I am Nick Fury, Director.”

Steve nodded slowly, trying hard to push back the relief of the United States still being around and the almost a hundred years passing to be back of his mind. He appreciated that the director, Fury was blunt. He had a slight smile on his face when he replied. “My name is Captain Steve Trevor, pilot, American Expeditionary Forces. Serial number 814192.” At least he didn’t have Amazon with spears pointing at him he thought with a pang. He shuddered, the missing of Diana, and his life, his friends a deep ache. “I can’t say anymore.” Even though to the Director the war was over, he was still cautious. This could be a trick in some way. Future tech aside.

Fury didn’t nod in agreement, wondering about the shudder, but asked, “Did you have any family Captain?” The Steve Trevor name was a indication that Steve Rogers was right, but he had to push. 

Steve’s face shuttered shut at the question of family. “Not anymore.” 

Fury had risen to the top by cunning, patience and grit, but at that, he took his radio and paged Captain Rogers. He had a organization to run and why not foster the man out of time to the other man out of time? He didn’t exist in this world so the damage was almost none to the world. The paperwork forging on the other hand would be painful enough. He kept his cringe to himself. 

“I am letting one of our men, Captain Rogers to help you blend into the modern world, he’s from a different time as well. 1945. I’ll start the paperwork.” It might be strange to anyone else from the organization but Fury went with his gut and his gut never was wrong. Captain Trevor would be a valuable asset. 

Fury smirked suddenly as he left. “You’re good. We already know that you lied on your personal information. We always need another spy in our ranks. I’ll let Natasha get you up to speed after Captain Rogers settles you in.”

Fury left before Steve could get more answers. For about thirty minutes Steve was left to his own devices. A different nurse came and went, dropping off a set of strange clothes, but he was slightly amused to see that denim was the trend for pants or at least he assumed it was since it was well made. The short sleeved collar shirt, not so much. The underwear was a bit different. 

A knock at the door make Steve look up from his mindless making of the bed for the fourth time. He jerked back in surprise as the large man walked into the room, Steve’s face paling at the sight. If he didn’t know any better, and he really knew he was still alive for some reason, the pains in his body indicating it, he would swear he was dead and looking at his great grandfather, if he didn’t have his beard. “Forgive me, but,” Steve suddenly took the empty glass and threw it at the doppelganger who was standing in the doorway. It was caught quickly enough, Steve recognizing a fellow soldier’s instincts kicking in. 

Steve Rogers looked at the man who threw the empty glass, his poster easing into a slight, but ready stance. His color was coming back. His eyes were almost the same blue of his, the face almost the same. There was family resemblance to be sure.

Steve smiled crookedly. “Sorry about that but I thought I was died and seeing my great grandfather. Clearly I’m still alive despite my plane blowing up. Don’t know how I’m alive.” He didn’t mean to say that, but the other man eased something in him.

“None taken. I’m Captain Steve Rogers. I drove a plane full of explosions into the ocean, and end up sleeping for 70 years. It’s a bit of a story why I survived.” Steve felt at ease around the other man. He did have the figures of the 12 year old his mom told him about when he found a picture once.

“Steve?” Steve Trevor was amused at the other man’s name. “That might be a problem, I’m Steve Trevor, Captain. For the sake of not having people call us both, Steve, I can either be Trevor or Rockwell.” Steve didn’t offer his hand but noticed the other man’s soldier bearing, and reserved judgement until he was sure of whoever he was, family resemble aside.

“Trevor would be easier.” Steve nodded at the newly named Trevor.

“So you’re here to get me out of here? Since the director gave the all clear?” Trevor asked as he went towards the open door. 

“How did you know the director gave the all clear?” Steve found himself walking quickly to keep up with the other man, Trevor who was walking down the corridors with the ease of moving in and out of crowds. “Outside is this way.” He step into Trevor’s path making him stop and turned him around.

Trevor didn’t speak until they were out of the compound and walking towards a open field with a track. “He said that you would be the one to introduce me to this modern world, and you came quickly enough to indicate that my release would be quicker then most. So as a person who’s not in this time as well, when did you say you are from? 1945? How and why did you not died when you got stuck in the ocean for 70 years? Why do you look like my great grandfather?” 

Steve was doing a very light jogging and was impressed on how Steve, his near death aside, could keep up with him. That and how nonchalance he was about the whole thing about the future. He seemed more wide eyed awe then anything else. “I” Steve started over and slowed to a walk to go back to the compound. He sensed that after the questions that Trevor asked, he’ll need a strong drink.

***  
Steve Trevor after all that he seen of the war, the horror of it all, thought he couldn’t cry. But there he was crying. Not silent tears, but ones to almost wake the sleeping from their graves. His head was spinning either from the news of what the other man had to say about his story or from the kick of the whiskey he downed. He almost couldn’t breath. He thought he broke when he went to sacrifice himself so that Diana could save the world, but this whole new reality and what he learned burst the dam. 

Steve Roger on the other hand, just got a glass of water, some tissues and the all amazing hand sanitizer. He didn’t judge the other man, at least he woke up in the same world. From the story swaps it seemed that bullheaded stubborn self sacrificing men ran through the family and Trevor didn’t even know that they were related yet. It never came up. The horror of the second war did him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers sighed, slightly exasperated and quite jealous as he eyed his passed out, clearly going to regret that alcohol later, relative. He wanted to get passed out drunk and go to sleep instead he felt energetic so unfair. 

Thankfully for Trevor, Steve Rogers was just opening the door to the rooftop hangout that was put in partly as a stress relief for the SHIELD agents and a lookout point. Thor’s arrival from delivering his brother shook the building, woke up Trevor thinking Diana came. Rogers was just happy that the bi-frost marking missed his nose by ten feet. He swore his nose was frostbitten but it wasn’t.

“I thought that you were going to wait until after seeing the other Steve to bring Loki home.” Steve said as Thor walked towards him aiming for the door.

“I thought it was prudent for my brother to be off world first. This might take longer then we think. I didn’t get any details from SHIELD besides there was a man that I needed to see. A wise decision since Loki was standing right next to me.” Thor explained absently twirling his hammer. Luckily he didn’t make any dents in the wall. “Now that Loki is locked in our cells at home, I can have free reign to see this Steve.”

Steve matched Thor’s pace guiding him towards his quarters explaining the situation. He hoped Trevor was still passed out. He was, but in a different position. Like he woke up, then decided it was too much to deal with and now Steve’s bed-sheets had to be washed or at least the comforter. Relatives.

Steve moved to wake Trevor up but Thor held out a hand halting Steve’s progress. “Not necessary at this time to wake him up. You said he is your relative or at least a close reflection?”

“Yes.” Steve said slowly as he watched Thor start spinning his hammer generating a small electrical storm but not enough to cause alarm outside of the room. Trevor’s body started to slowly float upwards in response and at times flickered in and out of the visual spectrum as lightening a different color from Thor’s raced up and down his body. Thor eased off spinning his hammer, gently set the still sleeping off his headache man back down onto the comforter frowning all the way.

He motioned Steve to follow him out of the room, closing the door softly. Thor kept his voice down as they walked away. “I need to contact my father to ask him to send me Loki. There is a person here who could help out. But only a trickster can capture him or at least get him interested enough to come see what’s going on. Is there anyone else here who besides Fury and the others you told me about know about the origins of this man?”

“Possibly some of the medical staff. Why?” Steve asked now worried about his newly found kin. 

Thor was serious. “You must tell Fury to keep the man’s arrival hushed up. I believe there is more here at play then just a reality slip.”

As Steve went off to relay the information and Thor back to the roof to ask for his little brother, a Hydra agent raised her eyebrows thoughtfully as she walked by the two men. Now this was information that she’ll pass on when she had more to give. The nurse chuckled as she went back to sickbay to tend to her duties, her break. 

*  
Loki as soon as he arrived with Sif in tow to keep an eye on him started to complain loudly in Thor’s head since he had back on that mussel that prevented him to speak. It was an easy trick to whine in his brother’s head. Child play really, he wasn’t named Silver-tongue for nothing.

‘Seriously brother,’ Thor could hear the sarcasm loud and clear from the other side of the roof as soon as they landed. “Why must I be back here? I just settled down for a quick nap out of boredom when I was aroused to come back to this insect filled place.’

‘You’ll see Loki. It’s an interesting concept and we might get answers to questions that we forgot we as Asgard even had.’

After Thor refused to give Loki anymore information then that, the totally mental exchanged collapsed into childish name calling and back stabbing or at least a more tooth filled version of it since childhood.

Sif walking along side Loki’s other side, barely refrained from rolling her eyes. Unlike the humans she knew when the boys started chatting to each other in their heads. They were not walking in total scary silence. It was their mother’s fault really. Sif made a mental note to tell her queen as soon as she got home. Freya would be pleased. The magic of their childhood held on still despite it all. Hope remained slim as it were.

*

Loki was mentally silent for once as Thor repeated what he did earlier. Somehow some way Trevor was still asleep but as the electrical currents moved up and down his body he unknown to the humans started to wake up.

Thor quickly but still gently set Trevor down and let everyone out of the room again. He turned to his brother. “Can and will you do it?” He spoke out loud, the humans confused.

‘Why should I?’ Loki shot back.  
‘I don’t know what happened to you to do what you did after you deliberately fell from the bi-frost, but if anyone even has the hint of what the infinity stones are, don’t disagree that you were trapped in one, you held the other in your hand so easily. I didn’t realize it at the time but now I do. We need allies. These humans are good and all but we need powerful allies. I don’t want Asgard to suffer like Earth has done. Besides you won a few times. Maybe it’s time to go again. After all it takes a trickster to fool a trickster.’

‘Fine brother.’ Loki spat. 

“Sif, do you want to hunt and trick a coyote with us?” Thor asked ignoring the confused looks and the rapidly angry Fury. 

Sif reply was all teeth. “I’ll love too. Where do we start?”

“Fury does anyone in your agency known anything about native legends or stories on this area of Earth, mostly concerning the one they call Napi?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been in my head for a while. Enjoy. Also I own nothing or no one.


End file.
